Team Gai als Schutzgeister von Hogwarts
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Team Gai kommt nach Hogwarts um Harry Potter zu beschützen, wie immer. Übersetzung eines englischen Fics von Overlyinspired.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Team Gai als Schutzgeister von Hogwarts

Neji: Kai Aquila gehören weder Naruto noch Harry Potter. Gott sei Dank.

Ich: Aww, sei nicht so gemein, Neji. T.T Egal, jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte. ^o^

Autor: Kai Aquila (hab mich mal kurzerhand umbenannt)

Anmerkung: So, mein dritter Anlauf an einem Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass viele Ideen in dieser Geschichte nicht von mir, sondern von den englischen Fanfiction Autoren Ammie Hawk und Overlyinspired und deren Geschichten Castle Guards: A Naruto, Harry Potter Crossover und Magical Mission sind. Ich bedanken mich recht herzlich bei ihnen, dass ich mir einige Dinge abgucken darf.

Tsunade hing über ihrem Schreibtisch und warf den sich vor ihr türmenden Blätterhaufen böse Blicke zu. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie schwören können sie würden Kagebunshin benutzen, aber das war natürlich völlig unmöglich. Als Hokage, hatte ihre Assistentin, Shizune gesagt, war es ihre Pflicht jedes einzelne davon sauber und ordentlich auszufüllen. Warte, Shizune war nur ihre Assistentin. Theoretisch konnte sie sie nicht zwingen irgendwas zu tun. Aber, Shizune nicht zu gehorchen bedeutete niemals endende Qualen und, dass sie sich ihren Sake in Zukunft selber würde holen müssen. Ugh, die Hälfte dieses Zeugs war verschwendete Zeit. Sie ließen ihren Kopf mit einem geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen und murmelte sämtliche ihr bekannte Flüche. Sie fluchte immer noch als ein keuchender Chunin durch die Tür gestürmt kam.

„Hokage-sama, es nähert sich ein alter man dem Turm! Wir haben versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er benutzt einen seltsamen Stock und schubst uns immer wieder von ihm weg!" Tsunade hob eine Augenbraue. Izumo war normalerweise kein sehr aufgeregter Mensch.

„Sprich weiter."

„Er sagt, er möchte mit ihnen reden. Sein Name ist komisch… ähm… Durdlemore? Äh… Duddledore?" Izumo starrte finster auf den Boden, während er versuchte sich an den Namen des Mannes zu erinnern. Tsunade hatte den Namen jedoch bereits erkannt und half ihm aus.

„War es… Dumbledore?", bot sie an.

„Ja, das war er!" Er machte eine Pause und sah sie verwirrt an. „Kennen sie ihn etwa, Hokage-sama?"

„Ja tue ich. Geh zurück auf deinen Posten und versuch Kotetsus Mund über diese Sache zu versiegeln."

„Jawohl, Hokage-sama. Der Mann sollte bald hier sein." Izumo verbeugte sich und verschwand.

Tsunade ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte krachen. Das konnte sie jetzt gerade wirklich überhaupt nicht brauchen Sie hatten ohnehin im Moment schon nicht genug Shinobi um die normalen Missionen gebacken zu kriegen, von einem Auftrag von Dumbledore mal ganz zu schweigen. Nicht, dass sie den alten Mann nicht respektieren würde, so oft wie sie einander schon begegnet waren, sie wusste, dass er ein Genie war, aber Albus Dumbledore hatte meist große Probleme wenn er welche hatte. Wenn er Shinobi brauchte, dann höchstwahrscheinlich eine große Anzahl an hochrangigen Shinobi und das bedeutete extra viel Stress für sie und alle anderen Dorfbewohner.

„Ah, entschuldigen sie, Tsunade-san, ist das ein ungeeigneter Zeitpunkt?", fragte eine freundliche Stimme von der Tür. Sofort saß sie kerzengerade und sah nun gar nicht mehr so aus, als hätte sie noch vor zwei Sekunden das heftige Bedürfnis verspürt, sich die Haare zu raufen aus Langeweile und Frustration.

„Natürlich nicht! Es ist ein perfekter Zeitpunkt!" Sie grinste Dumbledore und wischte die vielen Papierbögen in einer geübten Bewegung von ihrem Tisch. Der alte Mann lächelte sie an, die blauen Augen funkelten hinter seiner Brille und holte den Stock heraus, den Izumo erwähnt hatte. Er schwang ihn erfahren und ein bequemer Schaukelstuhl erschien vor ihrem Tisch.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich scheine zwei deiner Shinobi erschreckt zu haben. Zwei Chunin, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Jung, braune Haare, braune Augen. Einer von ihnen hatte ziemlich widerspenstiges Haar. Er wirkte regelrecht versessen darauf mir zu ihrem Turm zu folgen. Er schien darauf fokussiert zu sein sie von niemandem stören zu lassen, beurteilt nach seinem… betteln nicht zu ihnen zu gehen und ihn D-Rank Missionen für einen gesamten Monat einzubringen." Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen und lächelte leicht amüsiert, wohingegen die Hokage in offenes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ja, das hört sich wahrlich nach etwas an, was er sagen würde. Und ja, wenn es irgendjemand anderes außer ihnen gewesen wäre, dann wäre einen Monat nur D-Rank Missionen das mindeste gewesen, womit ich ihn gestraft hätte. Wie die Dinge stehen, ist er wohl noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davongekommen."

„Das ist gut, bedenkt man, dass sie möglicherweise bereits ein paar Ninja gebunden haben werden, wenn sie meine Mission akzeptieren."

„Bevor sie mir die Details erklären, möchten sie einen Sake?" Tsunade zog eine Flasche aus einer der größten Schubladen ihres Schreibtisches. Sogar Shizune hatte diese eine übersehen. Sie schüttete etwas davon in eine Tasse und bot es dem alten Mann an.

„Nein, danke dir. Was die Mission angeht, ich habe ihnen schon von einem meiner Schüler erzählt, Harry Potter."

„Ja, ja. Der dunkle Lord, nur ein Junge überlebte, blitzförmige Narbe, etc. Weiter."

„Ja, nun, es gibt einen Schwerverbrecher der vor kurzem entflohen ist. Sirius Black. Er sucht nach Harry und trotz dessen, dass das Ministerium mir… Wächter zur Verfügung stellt, denke ich nicht, dass sie Harry genug Schutz bieten während des Schuljahres."

„Und sie wünschen einige meiner Ninja anzuheuern um ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben."

„Genau." Dumbledore nickte. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn sie jung genug wären um als Schüler meiner Schule durchzugehen, das heißt zwischen 11 und 17. Harry ist im dritten Jahr, also 13."

„Hm, Ich glaube ich habe ein Tema für sie das genau 13 ist." Tsunade zupfte einen Ordner aus dem wackelnden Stapel den sie von ihrem Tisch gefegt hatte. „Hier. Das ist eines der besten Chunin Teams und sie sind nur Chunin weil sie noch keine Chance hatten an der Jonin Prüfung teilzunehmen. Höchst wahrscheinlich werden sie den nächsten bestehen." Dumbledore nahm den Ordner von Tsunade entgegen und begann stumm in ihm zu blättern.

„Sie werden gut zurechtkommen. Doch sie werden, um normale Studenten zu mimen, Magie mit Zauberstäben lernen müssen, so wie andere Hexen und Zauberer."

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden diese kleine Hürde mit Bravour nehmen. Im Moment sollten sie eigentlich draußen trainieren, möchten sie zusehen?" Tsunade stand auf und schritt mühelos über den hohen Stapel Blätter von ihrem Schreibtisch hinweg, auch Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Danke. Es wäre mir sehr recht ihre Fähigkeiten zu sehen."

„Gut Sie sollten auf dem Trainingsfeld außerhalb des Dorfes sein.", murmelte Tsunade und warf noch einen Blick auf den offenen Ordner, bevor sie Dumbledore aus der Tür eskortierte. „Ich werde sie zu ihnen bringen, anderenfalls könnten sie sie für einen Feind halten und attackieren."

„Vielen Dank. Ich bezweifle stark, dass meine Angestellten erfreut wären zu hören, dass ich bei einem Versuch trainierenden Ninjas zuzusehen von drei Kindern getötet wurde." Er lächelte, zufrieden mit dem Fakt, dass Harry gut beschützt würde.

„Meine Assistentin wäre ebenfalls ziemlich sauer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieses Team fähig ist diese Mission durchzuführen."


	2. Chapter 2

Neji duckte sich unter Lees Kick weg in dem Wissen, dass er nicht darauf hoffen konnte ihn blocken zu können. Sein Teamkamerade steckte viel zu viel Kraft in seine Attacken, als das man überhaupt in Erwägung zog, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Er antwortete mit einem hastig geworfenem Kunai, welches nicht mal dazu gedacht war, seinen Trainingspartner tatsächlich zu verletzen. Es diente lediglich als Ablenkung. Wie erwartet wehrte Lee es mit Leichtigkeit ab, aber was nicht erwartet war, war der Tritt nach Nejis Gesicht. Für einen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen, bevor er sich unter Lees Fuß wegduckte, wie schon bei dem vorherigen und sprang zur Seite. Ihre weibliche Teamkameradin, Tenten, japste und hüpfte erschrocken rückwärts als Neji sie in seiner Eile von Lee wegzukommen beinahe rammte.

„Hey, passt auf, ihr zwei!", mahnte sie. Neji und Lee hörten und ignorierten sie, zu vertieft in ihr Trainigsmatch. „Wie soll ich bitteschön zielen üben, wenn ihr mich fast umrennt? Es sei denn…" Tenten grinste und begann plötzlich einen Schwarm Shuriken, Kunai, Senbon und sämtliche anderen Metalobjekte die ihr in die Finger kamen auf sie zu schleudern.

Neji und Lee sprangen sofort aus ihrer Schussbahn, aber waren fast gezwungen sich auf den Boden zu kauern, als sie sie weiter als Zielscheiben missbrauchte. Lee hechtete sofort zum Gebüsch und Tenten wandte sich stattdessen Neji zu. Oh Mist. Neji war nicht die Person, die man mit Kunai bewerfen sollte. Er konnte sie viel zu gut reflektieren. Unglücklicherweise rasten bereits einige Dutzend genau auf ihn zu. Tenten zuckte zusammen. Neji grinste hämisch. Mit der Ruhe langer Übung fiel Neji in die Position für Kaiten. Tenten drehte sich um und hetzte zu den Bäumen. Shit! Sie hatte Neji geholfen diese Technik zu meistern, also warum hatte sie das nicht kommen sehen? Sie warf einen Blick hinter sich, nur um sich umzudrehen und noch schneller zu rennen, da Neji bereits begonnen hatte sich zu drehen, sein Chakra jedes einzelne Kunai zurück zu seiner Besitzerin werfend. Ein Kunai flog knapp an Teten Kopf vorbei, beinahe hätte es ihr Ohr getroffen.

„Neji! Willst du mich umbringen?" Sie sah zurück um ihren Teamkameraden in der Mitte eines Kraters verursacht von Chakra stehend vorzufinden.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber warum zur Hölle würdest du anfangen Kunai nach mir zu werfen? Du weißt, dass ich sie reflektieren kann."

„Ah… nicht nachgedacht?", bot sie an, während sie Lee wieder aus dem Gebüsch zum Vorschein kommen sah, sich halbwegs sicher, dass Tenten fertig war Kunai zu schleudern. Neji seufzte, hüpfte aus seinem Krater und klopfte sich etwas Dreck von seinen Klamotten. Das ganze Team wirbelte herum beim Geräusch von leisem klatschen.

„Sehr, sehr gut." Ein alter Mann stand am Rand des Feldes und beobachtete die der durch seine durchdringenden blauen Augen. Die Hokage stand neben ihm und nickte zustimmend. Die drei Chunin tauschten Blicke aus bevor sie sich vor dem Paar verbeugten. Neji, der schon immer der Sprecher ihrer Gruppe gewesen war, trat vor.

„Guten Tag, Hokage-sama." Er musterte den alten Mann neugierig, wobei er es schaffte, seine perlengleichen Augen komplett leer zu halten. „Darf ich fragen warum sie und ihr Gast hier sind?" Tsunade grinste süffisant. Stets ein Diplomat. Es war möglicherweise eine gute Sache, dass Tenten es vor einiger Zeit geschafft hatte Lee soweit zur Unterwerfung zu drangsalieren, damit er wenigstens wusste, wann die anderen beiden wollten dass er still war.

„Dumbledore-san hat eine Mission für euch drei, wenn ihr interessiert seid." Tsunade machte eine Pause um die Gesichtsausdrücke der Teenager zu betrachten. Lee war zweifellos drauf und dran sein allbekanntes blendendes Lächeln zu zeigen, Tenten girnste und Neji war… Neji. Nur wenige Leute konnten Nejis Gedanken lesen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Neji warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Team und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie alle eine neue Mission willkommen hießen. Er schaffte es seinen Kopf rechtzeitig von Lee abzuwenden kurz bevor dieser seine strahlend weißen Zähne mit einem hörbaren Pling präsentierte. Einmal hatte Neji Lee versehentlich direkt angesehen als der andere Junge so gegrinst hatte. Sehen war ihm schwer gefallen für mindestens drei Tage danach. Hinter ihm hörte er Teten Lee packen und ihn schütteln, während sie etwas wie ‚Wenn du unseren Auftraggeber blendest können wir die Mission nicht machen, du Idiot!' zischte.

„Also, werdet ihr akzeptieren? Wir können euch nicht die Details geben, bis wir nicht eure antwort haben. Sie ist mindestens A-Rang."

„Ja, Tsunade-sama! Team Gai wird die Mission annehmen! Wir werden sie so gut ausführen wie die Kraft der Jugend zulässt!" Lee, der sich aus Tentens Griff befreit hatte, nahm prompt seine Nice Gai Pose ein (Sorry, ich wüsste nicht wie ich das auf Deutsch umschreiben könnte also habe ich das englische übernommen) und schenkten Tsunade und Dumbledore sein breitestes Lächeln. Neji und Tenten zuckten zusammen.

„Gut. Dann können wir zurück in mein Büro gehen und das diskutieren. Wir treffen uns dort." Mit einem schelmischen grinsen formte Tsunade die Siegel für die Teleportation, schnappte Dumbledores Arm und verschwand in einem Puff aus Rauch. Tema Gai seufzte. Sie war die Hokage Himmelherrgott. Sie konnte zumindest so tun als wäre sie älter als zehn.

Tsunade drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, der über irgendetwas sichtlich amüsiert war.

„Ich hoffe das hat sie nicht gestört. Nun haben sie eine Chance ihre Schnelligkeit zu sehen. Obwohl sie darauf zählen können, dass sie noch viel schneller sein können als jetzt."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Nein. Es stört mich überhaupt nicht. Sehr interessante Kinder. Ah, da kommen sie schon." Tsunade sah hoch und beobachtete wie Team Gai über die Hausdächer rannte, Lee vornweg. Als die Teenager vor ihnen anhielten, schien es eine Gewohnheit von Lee zu sein einen Schritt zurückzutreten und Neji an die Spitze der Gruppe zu lassen.

„Kommt rein, ihr drei. Dumbledore-san wird euch eure Mission geben." Tsunade führten sie hinein und Team Gai folgte gehorsam. Nachdem sie alle im Büro waren und Tsunade die Türe geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Zuerst stelle ich ihnen mal meine Shinobi vor. Hyuuga Neji." Neji verbeugte sich. „Rock Lee."

„Yosh!", rief Lee. Tenten gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Lee, Klappe!"

„Und Buki Tenten." Das Mädchen verbeugte sich und entließ Lee zeitweise aus ihrem eisernen Griff. „Dumbledore-san, sie können jetzt mit ihren Erläuterungen beginnen (Das klingt nicht besonders Deutsch)."

„Danke, Tsunade-san. Ich bin der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Er machte eine Pause um die Reaktionen der Teens zu beobachten. Sie schienen es locker hinzunehmen, oder hatten ihn zumindest noch nicht laut für verrückt erklärt. „Vor etwa 13 Jahren gab es einen dunklen Zauberer der unsere Gemeinschaft terrorisiert hat. Er wurde von einem kleinen Jungen besiegt, Harry Potter. Es ist immer noch ungeklärt wie er den Fluch überleben konnte, den der Zauberer auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, aber er hat es und nur eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn zeigt es. Er geht zurzeit auf meine Schule und steht unter meinem Schutz. Jedenfalls ist einer der gefährlichsten Untergebenen des Zauberers entwischt und sucht nach Harry, höchstwahrscheinlich um Rache zu nehmen. Ich brauche euch um Harry durch dieses Jahr hindurch zu verteidigen."

„Dumbledore-sama, wie sollen wir das anstellen ohne entdeckt und somit von diesem Verbrecher erwartet zu werden?", fragte Tenten, während sie abwesend an einem losen Faden ihres Shirts zupfte.

„Idealerweise könntet ihr als Austauschschüler in Harrys Jahrgang auftreten. Ihr würdet an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen und so." Neji verlagerte sein Gewicht.

„Und was genau würde das beinhalten?", fragte er.

„Hogwarts hat vier Häuser. Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Harry ist in Gryffindor, demnach werdet ihr ebenfalls in dieses Haus kommen. Um den Anschein zu wahren werdet ihr durch dasselbe Prozedere gehen wie alle anderen Schüler, aber es wird darauf ausgerichtet sein, dass ihr in seine Klasse kommt. Ihr werdet denselben Unterricht erhalten wie er und werdet so wirken als wäret ihr tatsächlich Austauschschüler. Ihr werdet dieselben Klamotten tragen wie jeder andere Hogwarts Schüler, Zauberstäbe inklusive." Der Hyuuga nickte und blieb stumm. Tsunade entschied sich, dass jetzt ein guter Moment zum unterbrechen wäre.

„Ihr brecht in einer Stunde auf. Geht nach Hause und packt für ein Jahr. Sagt auf Wiedersehen, etc. Bis in einer Stunde." Sie entließ Team Gai mit einem Wink und sie verbeugten sich und verschwanden. Die Hokage wandte sich Dumbledore zu. „Was denken sie von ihnen?" Der alte Mann nickte gedankenverloren zur Tür.

„Ich denke sie werden das gekonnt meistern."


	3. Chapter 3

Team Gai verließen gemeinsam das Büro und trennten sich dann um zu ihren Wohnorten zu gehen und zu packen. Lee raste nach Hause und stürmte laut durch die Tür. Er fühlte sich leicht schuldig, dasser seinen Eltern nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen konnte, da die beiden auf Missionen waren. Er rannte in sein Zimmer und hielt an um seine Schrankschubladen in Acht zu nehmen. Er würde Klamotten brauchen, soviel stand fest und er würde für ein ganzes Jahr weg sein, also… Lee zog eine Schublade aus seinem Kleiderschrank und ließ aus ihr mindestens 15 grüne Ganzkörperanzüge in seine Tasche fallen. Waffen, Heilutensilien und alles andere das möglicherweise einmal hilfreich sein könnte gesellten sich bald zu ihnen. Mit einem letzten Rundblick für irgendwelche vergessenen Items (zum Beispiel Haarbürste, Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta…), zog Lee ein Blatt Papier hervor um seinen Eltern eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

Ich habe eine ein Jahr lange Mission mit meinem Team. Vermisse euch.

KRAFT DER JUGEND FÜR IMMER! Lee

Einen finalen Abschiedsblick durch sein Haus und Lee ging aus der Tür und schloss sie sacht hinter sich.

Nachdem die Gruppe sich getrennt hatte, war Tenten nach Hause geeilt. Sie brauchte Zeit um ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Vorsichtig öffnete die Kunoichi die Tür.

„Ich bin zu Hause!" Ihre Mutter steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küche und lächelte ihr einziges Kind an. Tentens Haar hatte sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt, aber die Augen kamen von ihrem Vater. Ihre Mutter hatte grünblaue Augen, welche sich das Mädchen manchmal wünschte anstatt ihre gewöhnlichen braunen.

„Hi, Tenten! Wirst du heute Abend zum Abendessen da sein? Oder hast du Training? Oder isst du bei Neji?" Tenten lief so rot an, dass sie damit Hinata Konkurrenz machte und stotterte etwas Unverständliches bevor sie bemerkte, dass die Frage ihrer Mutter noch immer unbeantwortet war.

„Oh… nein. Ich habe gerade eine Mission bekommen…Ich werde… für ein Jahr weg sein…Ich bin nur hier um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen."

„Ein Jahr?" Tentens Mutter kam sofort aus der Küche um ihre Tochter fest zu umarmen. „Oh… Ich werde meine kleine Ten-chan vermissen. Pack deine Sachen, finde deinen Vater und sag im auf Wiedersehen, Okay?" Tenten nickte und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück, wissend, dass ihre Mutter jetzt in die Küche gehen und wie verrückt kochen würde um sich besser zu fühlen.

Das Zimmer des Mädchens war simpel, obwohl fast alles pink war. Das Bettzeug, die Wände, der Schreibtisch, alles. Tenten holte einen großen Rucksack hervor, den sie für lange Missionen verwendete und starrte ihn an, sich wundert, was sie mitnehmen sollte. Waffen waren ihre erste Priorität. Eine ungeheuerlich große Zahl von Schriftrollen und scharfen metallenen Objekten von variierender Größe wurden eingepackt und Tenten schmiss ihre Klamotten hinterher, sich nicht die Mühe machend, sie zu falten. Das war ja ohnehin sinnlos, da sie später sowieso verknittert und getragen wurden. Die einzige Sache bei der Tenten sich die Arbeit machte sie zu falten, war ein formeller Yukata der verknittert einfach nicht gut aussah. Einen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie ein Bild ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters dazu warf. Sie würde immerhin ein ganzes Jahr weg sein. Und außerdem, wenn sie eine Schülerin sein sollte, wäre es dann nicht realistischer ein Bild ihrer Familie zu haben?

Nachdem sie einmal fertig war mit packen hievte die Kunoichi den schweren Rucksack auf ihren Rücken und wankte aus der Tür. Ihre Mutter hatte anscheinend ihren Vater gefunden und in herein gezogen um ihr auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

„Du verlässt uns für ein Jahr, Ten-chan? Wir werden dich vermissen." Er breitete seine Arme aus und umarmte sie kräftig. Tenten war ihren Eltern schon immer nahe gestanden und sie für ein Jahr zu verlassen, nun, sie würde wohl eine ganze Weile Heimweh haben. Nach ein paar Minuten enger Umarmung ließ Tenten los.

„Ich muss los." Tentens Mutter wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sei vorsichtig. Pass auf deine Teamkameraden auf. Komm sicher zurück nach Hause, Okay?"

„Das werde ich Mum, ich versprech's. Bye." Tenten setzte ein grinsen auf und stürmte raus, am Ende der Straße drehte sie sich noch einmal schnell um und winkte bevor sie sich zum Turm der Hokage aufmachte.

Neji war nicht erpicht darauf gewesen zum Hyuuga Compound zurückzukehren auch nicht, wenn es nur zum packen war. Das Leben war besser geworden seit dem Chunin Examen, aber es schmerzte immer noch auf die blanken Stirne der Hauptfamilienmitglieder zu sehen. Er wischte an den Wächtern am Eingangstor vorbei, ihre mitleidigen Blicke ignorierend. Auch sie waren Zweigfamilienmitglieder, aber die gesamte Familie wusste von Nejis ganz persönlicher Fehde. Langsam lief er den Flur hinunter, dem Echo seiner leisen Schritte in der leeren Halle keine Beachtung schenkend.

Nejis Zimmer war sparsam möbliert. Ein schlichtes Bett mit weißem Bezug, ein kleiner hölzerne Kommode und der winzigste Kleiderschrank der ihm noch ausreichte waren alles was er hatte. Ein enges Badezimmer war an seinen Raum angebunden, genauso schlicht wie sein Zimmer. Der Hyuuga schnappte sich seinen Rucksack unter dem Bett. Warum um alles auf der Welt lagerte er ihn dort von allen möglichen Orten? Der Rucksack war bald bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Waffen, welche zuerst eingepackt worden waren, Heil Utensilien, er brauchte sie weil niemand in seinem Team ein Medizinninja war und sämtlichem anderen Zeug, das er brauchen konnte. Er schlang sich den vollen Rucksack über die Schulter und schloss sanft die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt war alles was er noch zu tun hatte Hiashi über seine Mission zu informieren und dann konnte er gehen.

Der Hyuuga Konferenz Raum war wo Hiashi die meiste Zeit seines Tages verbrachte. Neji machte vor der Tür eine Pause, als er von drinnen Stimmen hörte. Es war Hinata-sama. Neji wartete für ein paar Minuten und als Hinata erschien, starrte sie ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er hier war.

„Ah…N…Neji-n…niisan…h…hast…d…du…eine…Mission?" Er nickte, froh, dass sie ihren Satz endlich zu Ende gebracht hatte.

„Ich werde für ein Jahr weg sein." Hinatas Augen weiteten sich.

„Ein…Jahr? Ah…N…Neji-niisan…du…m…musst…mit…V…Vater…reden…richtig?"

„Ja."

„Könntest du hier…w…warten…wenn…du…fertig bist? Ich muss…dir…etwas…geben." Neji nickte abermals und sah zu wie Hinata den Flur hinunter lief, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Konferenz Raum betrat. Er hielt vor Hiashi an und verbeugte sich tief, sein Haar berührte den Boden.

„Neji, steh auf. Was für eine Mission hast du?"

„Ich habe eine ein Jahr lange Wächter Mission.", sagte Neji sacht.

„Ein Jahr lang?"

„Ja, Hiashi-sama."

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Viel Glück, sei vorsichtig, etc." Er winkte nonchalant und Neji verbeugte sich und ging. Er stoppte außerhalb des Raumes wie Hinata gewollt hatte, er wollte sie nicht traurig machen. Hiashi hatte eine Tendenz traurig zu werden wenn ein Zweigfamilienmitglied einem Hauptfamilienmitglied nicht gehorchte.

„N…Neji-niisan!" Hinata joggte zu ihm, eine kleine Tasche fest an ihre Brust gedrückt. „Ich…uhm…nun…es war g…gedacht als dein…W…Weihnachtsgeschenk." Sie hielt sie ihm hin und erwartete, dass er sie nahm. Als er sie zögernd entgegennahm, lächelte Hinata scheu. „Ö…öffne sie!"

Neji musterte die Tasche, bevor er sie aufmachte. Sie war offensichtlich eine Kunaitasche und eine sehr gut gearbeitete noch dazu. Hinata sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an, also warf er einen Blick auf den Inhalt. Er blinzelte. Ein neues Set Kunai glänzte, das schwache Licht reflektierte von dem kalten Metal. Er blickte hoch zu Hinata, welche rot anlief und auf ihre Füße starrte, offensichtlich erwartete sie von Neji, dass er ihr Geschenk verweigern würde.

„Danke, Hinata-sama." Sie sah mit großen Augen auf.

„Ah…uhm…sie sie dir…g…genauer…an." Neji zog zögernd eines aus der Tasche und betrachtete es.

Die Schneide war Rasiermesserscharf, wie er feststellte, als er mit einem Finger versuchsweise über die Spitze fuhr. Sich wundernd, wovon Hinata sprach ließ er seine Hand über den Griff gleiten und die flache Seite der Schneide. Zu seiner Überraschung war genau an der Base der Schneide eine schwache Gravur. Er prüfte das Kunai noch genauer und fand zu seinem Erstaunen, dass ein Pärchen von Sperlingen in das Metal eingraviert war.

„Danke, Hinata-sama.", wiederholte er aufrichtig. Er hatte nur noch wenige Kunai gehabt und diese schienen von der höchsten Qualität zu sein, die sich durch Geld erwerben ließ. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich Kunai brauchte?" Lee und Tenten würden niemals fähig sein zu verstecken, dass sie es waren, die es ihr erzählt hatten.

Hinata sah zu Boden. „Uhm…Ich…w…wusste es nicht. Aber…Ich…dachte, dass…jeder S…Shinobi…ein…K…Kunai…brauchen…k…könnte. Also habe ich…uhm…als…m…mein…T…Team…eine…Mission i…in einem… W…W…Waffendorf…hatte…diese…machen…l…lassen."

Neji wunderte sich, ob sie bei dieser Bestellung ebenso lange gebrauht hatte, um ihr Anliegen vorzutragen und bemitleidete den armen gestressten Waffenschmied in Gedanken, nickte Hinata jedoch nur zu und schloss die Tasche. Hoffentlich würde er diese Kunai auf seiner Mission nicht benutzen müssen, aber wahrscheinlich schon.

„Danke noch mal, Hinata-sama, aber ich muss jetzt mein Team treffen." Er verbeugte sich und wandte sich zum gehen.

„S…Sei…vorsichtig, N…Neji-niisan! K…Komm…s…sicher…wieder H…Heim!" Neji hob seine Hand in einer Art von halb winken und lief weiter. Er musste zu seinem Team zurückkehren und verschwinden. Und wenn er im Büro der Hokage war, konnte er Taschen wechseln. Er mochte Hinatas sehr viel lieber.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, war Team Gai vollständig in Tsunades Büro versammelt. Dumbledore schien die ganze Zeit über dort geblieben zu sein, beurteilt nach der leeren Flasche Sake auf dem Schreibtisch der Hokage und dem, aus dem nichts erschienen, Schaukelstuhl. Der alte Mann erhob sich, als sie eintraten.

„Habt ihr alle fertig gepackt?" Das Team nickte, obwohl Neji, sehr zur Überraschung seiner Teamkameraden, seine Kunaitasche wechselte mit einer neuen. So weit sie wussten, hatte er nicht mal eine andere. „Gut. Wir sind dann weg. Auf Wiedersehen, Tsunade-san." Die Hokage nickte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Es stört sie also nicht, wenn ich einen Ninja Bericht während ihrer Weihnachtspause sende?"

„Nein, nein. Das ist in Ordnung." Dumbledore wühlte in einer der großen Taschen seines Umhangs und holte schließlich Hülle eines Zuckerbären hervor. „Hm…bleiben noch etwa zwei Minuten übrig… ihr drei, nehmt eure Rucksäcke und kommt her. Stellt sicher, dass ihr die Verpackung anfasst. Es wäre ziemlich lästig wenn ich noch einen anderen Portschlüssel erschaffen müsste." Team Gai tauschte Blicke aus, sich wundernd was zur Hölle ein Portschlüssel war, gehorchten aber und streckten vorsichtig ihre Hände nach der Verpackung aus. Dumbledore starrte weiterhin auf seine Uhr. „Fünf…vier…drei…zwei…eins." Die drei Ninja fühlten ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen unter ihrem Nabel.

Nach, was sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, landeten die vier, manche graziöser als andere. Tenten und Lee fanden sich auf dem Boden in den grauen Himmel starrend vor. Neji hatte es irgendwie geschafft auf den Füßen zu bleiben, sehr zur Eifersucht der anderen beiden. Wie zur Hölle hatte er das fertig gebracht? Obwohl der Hyuuga leicht grün im Gesicht war. Dumbledore wirkte komplett unbeeinträchtigt. Das war unter allen Umständen echt nicht fair.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich hatte vergessen, dass die Effekte des Portschlüssels leicht…desorientierend sind, wenn man sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hat."

„Das ist Okay.", antwortete Tenten, nahm Nejis angebotene Hand entgegen und zog sich auf die Füße. Lee beugte sich rückwärts und sprang auf seine Füße, irr grinsend.

Jetzt da alle von ihnen auf den Beinen waren, musterten die Ninja ihre Umgebung. Nahebei war ein Fluss und hinter ihnen war ein Wald. Ein großer Wald. Ein sehr großer ominöser Wald. Es gefiel ihnen.

„Und das.", gab Dumbledore bekannt, seine Arme in Richtung des Flusses wedelnd. „Ist Hogwarts."


End file.
